This invention relates to raster scanning type display systems, and more particularly to cathode ray tube graphic display systems having a refresh memory for storing information to be displayed and facilities for scrolling such information. Some difficulties have been encountered in prior systems when addressing the refresh memory sequentially leading to complex address calculations when the display device has a number of line segments for each horizontal line scan based on an integer selected from integers not generated by power of 2.